Demigod?
by Captain Exploding Pantaloons
Summary: A new person stumbles into Camp Half-Blood. However, there is something strange about him.


John stumbled through the forest, his breath misting in front of him and his leg limping because of a fall. It was night time, and the whole forest was silent except for the monsters. It was as if it was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. He could hear the creatures behind him roaring and running closer to him. He held his arm and examined his injury, a present from the creatures behind him. The wound was oozing with pus now. John was almost there. Where "there" was, he did not know. All he did know was that he had to get there as soon as possible ore else he would die. He has been wandering for weeks now, trying to find the place. Then he met the monsters and his goal changed. He did not want to get there because he had no other home. He had to get there to _survive._

An explosion behind him launched his body through the air. He landed on the ground. Amazingly, he got up to his feet and continued walking. Suddenly, he stumbled across a barrier, and the air got warmer, more comforting. After he limped a few feet, he turned and looked behind him. The monsters chasing him smashed into the barrier, creating an even larger sound than the explosion. John watched as the monsters slammed their fists into the wall in vain and roared in outrage. He smiled in relief. He almost laughed if he hadn't been so tired. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

Percy's POV

I looked up from my sleep as I heard a large explosion in the forest. Several birds flew up from the trees, squawking, in outrage at being woken up. I jumped up and grabbed Riptide from my bed stand and rushed out to the edge of the forest. I know what you're thinking. _Wow Percy, you're really going to battle with your pajamas on? Besides, the magical wall around the camp can protect against monsters._ Hey, I was in a rush! And plus I'm not taking any chances after Thalia's Tree got poisoned. Anyways, I noticed a guy standing there watching the monsters while holding his arm. I thought it was another demigod coming over the border. I gave a yelp of surprise as I watched the boy flop onto the ground. I managed to run over there and pick him up while the other campers were coming out of their cabins.

Chiron's POV

I looked up to see Percy carrying a young man towards the Big House. I galloped towards Percy and grabbed his shoulders.

"Who is this Percy? Is he another demigod?" I asked. I wasn't going to take any chances after my dream.

"Yeah, he's another demigod. We need to get him to the infirmary."  
I looked around and noticed the other campers had awoken and looked out their cabins expectantly.

"Everyone, get inside now!" I commanded. If I knew what was happening then I wouldn't want the campers to get worried already. Once we got the young man to the infirmary, I peeled his eyes open. His left one was green and right was blue. My breath caught in my throat. It was beginning.

Third Person POV

John woke up to see a girl staring down at him. He sat up quick, almost hitting the girl's head with his own.

"Woah, you need to take it easy," said the girl in a British accent. John stared at the girl, making her blush self-consciously. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Her face seemed like one that would laugh a lot. Quite beautiful really.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" he asked. His mind spun with the amount of questions in his mind and his inability to ask all of them.

Strangely enough, the girl didn't seem taken aback at his barrage of questions.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for demigods like you. Demigods are children of the gods. Greek gods to be exact. It'll all be explained later in the orientation video," she explained, looking at him seriously. John didn't say anything for a few moments.

"You're taking this remarkably well."

"That's 'cause I have the feeling you're telling the truth," John answered calmly. He looked at her again. This he was sure that she was telling the truth. There was something strange about her though. It was almost as if John recognized her from somewhere else. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you ready to get up now? You've been out for two days." John swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed. He stood up, testing his feet. John gave a small smile as he put weight on each.

"I think I'm ready," he said. After tying his shoes, he got up and followed Katherine down a set of stairs. Once they were downstairs, John began to observe their surroundings. He noticed several pictures of teenagers carrying dangerous weapons like it was no big deal. He also noticed several pictures of this green-eyed boy with black hair.

"This is the Big House, where our trainer and director lives and where we go to have important meetings. Also this is where campers go to receive prophecies for their quest," Katherine explained while pointing at several places. John followed her onto the front porch. What he saw outside took his breath away. To one side, he saw several strawberry fields. To the other, he saw several cabins. Not the normal summer camp cabins, weird, strange cabins. He saw one that was all pink. Another was protected with barb wire and John was pretty sure he saw the tips of land mines. He made a mental note to avoid that place. In front of him he saw a huge amphitheater and nearby a large rock climbing wall was spewing lava everywhere. After his observation of the camp, he moved his gaze to the front porch. A middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair was playing cards with a short pudgy man.

"Well, are you going to sit down or will I have to force you to?" said the fat one.

"This is our camp director, Dionysius. Try not to make him angry," Katherine explained while motioning to the man.

"Dang right you shouldn't make me angry," Dionysius said irritably.

"Please excuse Dionysius here, I'm afraid I just won a game of pinochle against him," said the older looking man.

"It wasn't fair! You _cheated_!" complained Dionysius, waving his hands in the air. The older man just shook his head in amusement. He turned his head back to John. There was something strange about him. It's almost as if he recognized John, but didn't want to show this.

"Good to see you alive and well John. Although, I wish we met under different circumstances," he said, grimly. John wondered why. Hopefully, it had nothing to do with those monsters he had encountered earlier. He had enough to do with monsters. However, he got a feeling he was wrong.

"See, there is a magical wall that protects us from any er…_ things_ from coming into the camp. Unfortunately, when you came in two nights ago, the wall didn't work," Chiron explained. This made John feel uncomfortable. He thought that Chiron was accusing him of breaking the barrier somehow.

"Hey, I did not do crap. If you think that I messed with the barrier you're wrong," he growled. He watched as fear flashed through Chiron's face.

"I was not implying that you were the culprit, John, I was merely wondering if you knew who had done it," Chiron explained quickly. He looked to Katherine for assistance. Katherine got the message and steered John away from the card game

"Well... uumm. Lets go check out the camp store so we can get you your stuff," Katherine said with feigned brightness. Out of nowhere, a boy appeared next to her, causing her to yelp and jump.

"Wow, Katherine, I've never seen Chiron so nervous. I wonder what you did this time," the boy said. At this, Katherine's face turned bright red.

"Shut up, Connor. I didn't do anything. It was John who made Chiron nervous," she said, gesturing to him.

"Ooohhh, looks like Kathy finally got a boyfriend..." Connor snickered. Katherine's face turned even brighter red. Suddenly, Connor ran away shouting that he was going to go tell everyone that "Kathy" has a boyfriend. Katherine yelled at him to stop and ran after him, leaving John by himself and very confused. When Katherine finally came back, her face was red and her hair was a mess. She smiled at John sheepishly.

"That's Connor, you might want to stay away from him and his brother; they have a habit of playing horrible pranks on people," Katherine explained, punctuating each sentence with a deep breath. They continued walking towards the camp store. Once they got there, John opened the door for Katherine and followed her in. Inside, the shop looked like one of those small shops that sell souvenirs for tourists. However, the walls were lined with dangerous looking weapons and unfortunately, Connor was standing behind the counter.

"Sup Connor, how'd you get here so fast?" John greeted him. Connor looked at him strangely.

"My name's not Connor, I'm Travis..." he said while looking at John suspiciously. John gaped as another version of Connor/Travis stepped into the store and waved at Travis.

"Sup bro, how is the job going so far?" he laughed. John made a mental note not to confuse them; he didn't want to be pranked. After Travis got John's clothes and toiletries, John left the store with Katherine. She led him back to the Big House. Once they got back on the porch, Chiron greeted him.

"Good to see you back so early John. Come this way so I can show you the orientation video," he gestured towards a dark room with some flickering lights. John took a deep breath and walked in.

**I seriously hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for those who read my first try at doing this chapter (it was ridiculously short). Also, this is my first ever fanfic so I'm not afraid of any constructive criticism. Please R&R! Thankfully, my dad took away my other computer so I will be able to update more often.**


End file.
